ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GameGear360
Welcome Hi, welcome to Iron Man Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lego Iron Man:The Beggining page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- BladeBronson (Talk) 11:30, 23 May 2010 Hey Gamer. Whatsup? I came here to look at the new badge things. I think it's interesting and would be cool to have on Brickipedia. I don't have my sig on this wiki, so I'l improvise: Click here to see..."The most interesting man in the world" Sure! Are there any active admins here? if not, why don't we adopt it? There's plenty of peeps at brickipedia to help. User:Stormsaw1 Just give me a wile to gwet a sig, and maybe finds some pics. Try to find an admin here...it could be difficult:( Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk 02:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 00:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, see ya later! (Just made meself a sig) Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk 02:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 00:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Help Sure, I think I have time. Can I mess around with some templates and make them more Iron Man themed? 20:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Cool! Can you make one that says: This wiki is part of Project Reconstruction Wikis involved: Iron Man Minifigure I'm on now. My sig isn't working for some reason. I can't seem to find an admin, so I'll see if we can adopt the wiki, making either both or one of us b'crats. 23:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) B'crat I don't know but we all are gonna get admin some time or another. No The Picture Category is baaaad don't categorize pictures it's a waste of time. Anyways, the Picture Category is like the Page Category. They only say what is evidently obvious. DO NOT use it. 00:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Adoption request I made a request to have some users(didn't put anyone specific) granted admin or crat status, so I'll see what happens. I didn't know boba was here too:) user:Stormsaw1 :Cool can you post me a link? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 10:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_request this just today oh sry not logged in im Lucan07 Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Rollback Rights Ok that would be cool I would be more Movie facts though cause ive seen both movies thanks 03:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Above edit is mine wasnt logged in I've been helping a lot and I think I should, but we should have two because I only know limited parser functions. let's ask Lcawte or Ajraddatz to help. 12:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) How many edits do you have, on any wikia. Also why dont one of us be Admin and one Bureaucrat or both be Bureaucrat and GG360 can be Admin just a thought Auditor(e) 20:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Likey Likey Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk Stormsaw1 Talk